victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catrina
Catrina is the friendship pairing of Cat Valentine and Trina Vega (Cat and T/'rina'). Another name, though rarely used for this ship is Trat (Tr/ina and C/'at'). Trina doesn't appear to treat Cat negatively, and Cat seems to like Trina as well. They are friends and students at Hollywood Arts. It's clear that Trina has a better relationship with Cat than she does with Tori's other friends. Like many Trina ships, Catrina is a popular side pairing to Jori, and appears to be the one most closely associated with, and most frequently shipped alongside, it. See Dariana for the real life pairing of Ariana Grande and Daniella Monet. Catrina Moments Season 1 The Bird Scene *When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to ask Trina to uncuff her. *Cat is disappointed that Trina was more eager to get a panini for lunch than help her. Stage Fighting *Cat seems very annoyed that Robbie won't leave Trina alone. *Cat tries to get Robbie to understand that it was a stage kiss by kissing him, possibly trying to help him back off of Trina and to stop annoying her. *When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with both of them. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] *Cat tries to help Tori find a gift for Trina. Tori the Zombie *When Trina is called into the living room, she looks at Cat and asks if they delivered her vibrating hairbrush, hinting that she possibly trusts that Cat would know. *Trina was the first one to notice that Cat was carrying Grizzly Glue. *Trina seemed concerned that Cat was carrying Grizzly Glue with her makeup supplies. *Trina questions Cat of why does she have Grizzly Glue. *When Trina tells Tori that she doesn't look beautiful with her monster makeup, Cat agrees with Trina. *Cat thought it was exciting about Sophia Michelle coming to see the play and Trina nods her head with agreement. *When Tori argues with Cat, Trina was trying to break up the argument and was defending Cat by saying "She didn't mean to" *Trina and Cat go on a road trip. * Trina was putting on makeup while driving and Cat look worried. * Cat warns Trina by telling her to pull over and do her makeup. * After Cat warns Trina to pull over, Trina replies with "Maybe you should talk less!" Cat doesn't get offended and instead responds happily with "That's what my dad always says!" * Cat says "Punch buggy blue" and playfully punches Trina, however Trina seemed annoyed by this. * Trina tells Cat where her phone is and to get it. * When Cat calls Trina bossy, Trina doesn't get upset of what she called her unlike Jade who is always deeply offended by such a comment. *Trina lets Cat answer her phone twice. *Trina tells Cat to watch "the girls", which is Trina's nickname for her breasts, suggesting that Trina wants Cat to admire her body. *Trina and Cat sing a rap together (Five Fingaz To the Face) on the road trip. **Trina encourages Cat to sing the next line ("I'm a pirate and you're my booty") but Cat opted out on account of finding it "dirty." *They get Freezy Queen ice cream together. *When Tori asked them where are they and why they weren't back yet, they both look at each other with a nervous look and turn back and then lick their ice cream simultaneously. *Trina and Cat tried to come up with an excuse to Tori of why they weren't back on time. *Trina and Cat worked together to help get the monster makeup off of Tori. *Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. *They dance next to each other during Tori's performance in the play of Finally Falling. Survival of the Hottest *Trina asks for Cat's number. *Trina is excited when Cat opens the door. *Trina tells her "HOPE YOU HAD A NICE PEE" in a rude tone and Cat doesn't flinch or reply to what Trina said to her. *At the end, after everybody gets out, Trina and Cat are seen hugging. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Trina seems interested in Cat's computer effects; as soon as she begins them, Trina looks over Tori's shoulder in wonder. *Trina defends Cat (despite her history of not caring about others' feelings) by telling Tori to be more careful with people's feelings after she makes Cat cry, this shows that Trina knows and cares about how sensitive Cat is. Rex Dies *Both (along with Tori) demonstrate their ability to cry on cue. The Diddly-Bops *Both Cat and Trina wants to perform in the The Diddly Bops. *When Tori asks whether or not Trina has any respect for herself, Cat's expression suggests that she already knows Trina's answer. *Cat gives Trina a suggestion to be in the hamburger costume. *Trina looks up at Cat, who is smiling, and immediately said, "Take me to the hamburger." *When Cat falls to the ground after getting out of Sikowitz's van, Trina helps her up. A Film by Dale Squires *Cat texts Trina about Dale Squires being in the classroom. *Cat knows about Trina being locked in the bathroom. *Cat tells Tori's mom about Trina being locked in the bathroom, even though Tori tells Cat not to tell. **It is possible she wanted to tell Tori's mom anyway because she wants Trina to not be locked in the bathroom and to not feel left out. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Cat and Trina sit together during Tori's performance and enjoy her getting revenge on Ryder, even dancing along to it. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Trina sits next to Cat at lunch. *Cat takes Trina's side and tells Tori that she did say a person should keep their word. *Trina thanks Cat (and André) for taking her side and she pats them on the back. *Trina touches Cat's arm before she goes. Tori Gets Stuck *Trina takes Cat with her to find the coughing tuberculosis patient. *Cat does not seem annoyed by Trina bothering the pneumonia patient and just laughs instead. *When Trina finds the man with tuberculosis, she happily touches Cat's cheek, and Cat responds with a smile. *Cat looks concerned after Trina actually catches Tuberculosis from the man. *Neither one seem happy by Jade, however briefly, getting the lead. Locked Up! *Cat and Trina sleep next to one another until Robbie joins them. *Cat and Trina are both scared of the noises outside. *Cat and Trina rushed through the curtain of a small room together where André's reaction to the moth bite is treated. *They both give big news (about the chancellor coming in to see their performance) to Tori and Sikowitz. *They're Tori's backup dancers. *While Jade and André flee when Tori is arrested, both Cat and Trina stand their ground and try to help pull her away from the guards. *When Tori is in prison, Trina and Cat comfort her that people are working to free her, unlike Jade and André. *When the screen shows Cat teaching the prison ladies to dance and the focus cuts to Tori, Trina, Jade, and Robbie, instead of listening to what Tori is saying, Trina is watching Cat and is repeating the dance moves her friend is showing the gang. Who Did It to Trina? *When Trina is getting hurt in the play, Cat covers her eyes hoping for it to end. *Instead of talking about what happened to Trina, Cat just talks about a scene from Drake & Josh. She probably wanted Trina getting hurt out of her mind. *In Robbie's flashback, Cat and Trina are both flirting with Robbie. *It is revealed in the end that Cat did not hurt Trina. *When Trina was rising in the play, Cat asked, "How did she get her feet so white?" *When Tori tells her friends that Trina can be annoying they all respond and agree with her but Cat doesn't say anything. Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat helps Trina make a pizza for Shawn, the boy she likes. *Cat questions Trina of why she is making a pizza for Shawn and then Trina explains why, Cat replies with "Right" and nods her head. *Cat tells Trina another story about her brother and she seems concerned. *Trina grabs Cat's hand and Cat lets her drag her around. *She stays with Trina even when everyone else goes to the play with Sikowitz. *Trina asks why no one delivers pizza at Cat's house anymore. *Cat seems offended when Trina tells her to shut up. *Cat giggled at Trina's "Italian accent" * Cat calls Trina's "Italian accent" vague. * Trina tells Cat to open the oven and Cat replies with "Kay kay!" and does so * After Trina puts the pizza in the oven aggressively, Cat says "You give me anxiety" and Trina replies back "Good!" Terror on Cupcake Street *Although Cat refused to have Trina join the gang in performing in the parade, she didn't shout "no" like André and Robbie did, but instead shook her head. *Cat was the least exasperated at Trina sneaking into the float. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Trina eats some of Cat's brother's Christmas beef, showing that she trusted Cat to offer edible food. The Gorilla Club *Cat looks concerned when she sees Trina come in after jogging. *Cat asks Trina about her jogging in 10-inch heels. *Cat gets the door when Trina yells for someone to open it. The Worst Couple *Cat is the only one who doesn't make a fuss when Trina wins at cards. *Cat is the only one who doesn't immediately move to get Trina off of Beck, she just sits there. This could be because she is good friends with Trina and wants her to date a nice guy like Beck. *Even when she gets up to join the group in pulling Trina off of Beck, she does not physically participate in subduing Trina. *Trina stands closely to Cat while showing her her new phone. Cat is also the first one she shows it to. Tori & Jade's Play Date *Cat goes to Trina's house to tell her nicely that Seth dumped her. *Trina doesn't physically hurt Cat when she sings the song. *Cat is shocked and saddened that Trina smashed Robbie's guitar. April Fools' Blank *Cat and Trina stand next to each other during most of the song and hug at the end. Driving Tori Crazy *Cat invites Trina to the party bus. How Trina Got In *Cat wonders about Trina's audition for Hollywood Arts High School, asking André, Beck, Jade, and later Tori, how Trina got into the school. *Cat asks Tori why Trina is in Hollywood Arts, stating that she is untalented. *Cat calls Trina "a little kooky and weird." As said by the faces of Beck, Jade, and André, Cat is also viewed as this. The Blonde Squad *Cat and Trina both blow their noses into Tori's underwear. *They are both shocked that Tori's underwear is big. *They both say that Tori's underwear is soft. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Trina dances with Cat after the group agrees to spend an all-nighter at Wanko's Warehouse. *Trina shouts worriedly, "What are you doing?!" as Robbie is pulling Cat away from the lasers, showing that she is concerned for Cat's safety. *Trina hurriedly steps forward and holds her hands out as if trying to protect Cat when Robbie grabs her. She looks very concerned during the whole time, showing she cares about Cat. *Trina seems concerned when Cat yells out that there's a sale at Wanko's. Brain Squeezers *Cat and Trina are on the same team. *They both were concerned for each others doink. *Trina is pleased when Cat won the game for the Yellow Team. Star Spangled Tori *Cat sits next to Trina on the couch while they were watching Tori singing the National Anthem. *Cat puts her hand on Trina's arm, but Trina pushes her hand away, to which Cat frowns. Other Shows/Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Trina greets Cat at the party. *Trina gives Cat the kids to babysit, which means she trusts Cat with them, even remembering how much Cat likes little kids. *Cat accepts to helping Trina babysit the kids. *When Cat is reeling the kids in, she smiles disarmingly at Trina. *Trina is upset when Cat lost the kids and Cat tries to give her some advice to help her, though the advice isn't very helpful. *She asks Cat if she's enjoying the party. *Cat and Trina are standing together during the rap battle. *Trina compliments Cat's headband even though her expression shows that she doesn't mean it. Given Trina's history of not caring about other people's feelings, it's a pretty nice thing for her to say. *Cat smiles at Trina after she compliments her headband. *Cat points Trina after Kenan Thompson and laughs at her pursuit of the celebrity. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied, saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. *Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird or odd. *Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. *'Tori': Cats or Dogs? Trina's a Cat person. I'm a dog person. Who's right? (Mood: hmmm..) *Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the banana was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. *In Beck and Jade's RV Racer, the first round features Beck and Jade racing Cat and Trina. *Cat posted a status asking if she should have a bounce house, water slide, or ball pit at her next party. Trina replied that kids have those at their parties, probably trying to keep her from embarrassing herself and wanting her to be more "normal." *Cat posted in the "#TrinaDoesn'tKnowHowTo" trending topic: "Uh, I don't like this topic. Do I have to say something mean? Her heels are too high but she walks in them very gracefully." This implies that Cat doesn't enjoy insulting Trina. Gallery Fanfiction *Cat's Diary by DinosaursTillDawn *eggnog and mistletoe by professor lazyass *From Friends To Lovers by alltimelow777 *Look Close and You Will See by michiru-fiujimori88 *Trina Vega by Loopy One *There's Hope by vampeyy *Two Queens in the Kingdom by CadeWuver *Cat The Businessman by demondreaming *Cat gets her girl by just-jori-nd-stuff (Jori side pairing) *Cat Valentine/Trina Vega on AO3 If you read these fan-fictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Catrina Facts *In the Season 2 opening sequence, the two girls are seen holding hands and dancing with one another. *The girls have similar styles: short shorts, high heels, low-cut tops in bright colors, etc. *They have similar names, as Cat's real name is Caterina, and Trina can be a nickname for either Catrina or Katrina. Both are versions of the name Catherine/Katherine (Trina being a nickname, while likely, has not been confirmed). *'Catrina' is the only Victorious ship-name in which both characters' names are clearly visible, sharing only the 'T' (though Torina features all the letters, it hybridizes the names). *Like Tori, they have kissed every guy on the show except André. *Both are the closest females to Tori. Trina being her sister, and Cat being her best friend. Jade isn’t so close to Tori, as Jade used to insult her before they became friends, but not really close ones. *Both either are taking or have taken a Theatrical Make-up class. *Both have kissed Robbie and Beck. *Robbie wanted a hug from, and has shown romantic interest for, both of them. *They're the shortest two characters. *While Trina has the largest breasts (a DD cup), Cat has the smallest (an A cup). Category:Pairings